Shattered Like Glass
by Tinted Amber
Summary: Dearka x Yzak, One-Shot, Fluff Yzak has fallen into a coma and Dearka's left heartbroken. Will he ever see his love again?


My dear Yzak, you were the perfect light of my life, absolutely everything to me. That one-day was the worst day of my life, the day you fell into that coma. I remember you, as always, ready for battle. You kept telling me how much you wanted to make the Natural's pay for what they'd done to you. That day I was left heartbroken. The moment I thought I lost you, I swore it was just a dream. I wanted to wake up, right then and there. When I thought your life was over, at that second, I wished that I had left this world with you. After the battle we found you, I was grateful to know you were still alive, but it hurt me to know that there was no determined time in which you would probably wake up.

My dear Yzak, I know that no amount of tears will wake you up, but I can't help but sit here and cry. Without you being here now, nothing seems to be the same. The days just slowly drag by while the nights feel empty and cold. I want you here and, I want you here now. I'd do absolutely anything in my power to awaken you from the cold grips that hold you down now. For you, I'd even give up my own life.

My dear Yzak, the times aren't quite the same without you. The time I spent with you before wasn't long enough. After only a few seconds of thinking of you, tears seem to find there way into my eyes and down my cheeks. I'm sure if you saw me here like this, you'd tell me to stop wasting my tears and grow the hell up. Although your words were sometimes harsh, somehow I could tell that you cared. Even in the nights that I held you close, you acted like you wanted to pull away, although your heart said different. I'd always laugh at the way you got mad at me like when I'd kiss you or run my fingers through your hair. I still remember the day we shared our first kiss. The moment I kissed you I could feel you tense up, although after a while you relaxed into my touch. I know it's just the way you were, and I could still tell that you loved every bit of my attention.

My dear Yzak, the room is still and quiet without you here. Things have definitely changed for the worst, leaving this empty space inside of my heart. I always stay up late at night, hoping, wishing on every star that I could find that you'll awaken tomorrow. Who knows, you could be awake tomorrow, or maybe a month, or even a year. Although I hope you come back to me soon, I don't care how long you take. Every second I'll be here, waiting for you. Although it's getting late, I refuse to go to sleep. I've lost a lot of valuable sleep lately, but I guess it's for a good cause. Every once in a while I go to check on you, but it's always the same thing. Endless sleep keeps holding onto you, refusing to let you awaken once more. It's almost like you've been shattered like glass, broken in many ways. No matter what, I believe that there will always be hope.

I walk into the room where you are being held. Although I love the look on your face when you're asleep, I'd love nothing more than to see your eyes look into mine for once. Other days when I'd always stop in to see you, people would stop and stare, wondering how I could stand even sitting here for so long beside you. I decided that they probably don't know what it's like to have someone special in their lives. It's getting late now and I think I should get at least a few hours worth of sleep. But I honestly admit being deprived of you hurts more than this stupid sleep deprivation.

* * *

Dearka sat down on a small chair in the room, keeping his eyes fixed on Yzak's sleeping face. Slowly approaching Yzak, Dearka placed his hand on his cheek.

"My dear Yzak, when will it end?" His tone was soft and caring.

"Dearka?" came Athrun's voice from the hall as he walked in, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"I can't sleep, not tonight."

The dark-blue haired boy sighed. "Sooner or later you should be getting some rest. It's not healthy for-"

Athrun was cut off suddenly from Dearka's voice. "You don't understand Athrun!" His voice was rising in volume. "Yzak means everything to me, I can hardly even stand to see him like this. You don't understand what it's like to have someone special like that in your life, do you?" Dearka lowered his head; he never expected to yell so harshly.

Immediately at those words it brought the thought of Athrun's beloved childhood friend, Kira, to his thoughts. Athrun looked up into Dearka's eyes. The blonde's eyes looked truthful, honest, and caring, but behind it all, Athrun could easily see the worry.

"It's all right. I understand." Was all the blue haired boy said before walking off.

The night dragged on, and sleep threatened to overcome Dearka. He fought intensively hard to keep awake. "I'll come back first thing in the morning Yzak, I promise." He said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Dearka?" Came a small weak voice. Was that?

Dearka turned slowly, to see Yzak, looking directly at him.

"Yzak! Your all right!" Dearka said, running up to Yzak and wrapping his arms unbelievably tight around Yzak. "I can't believe it! Your ok!"

"Ow damn Dearka let go of me your hurting me!" But Dearka refused to let go.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" Dearka said as a few tears ran down his face.

"Damn Dearka it's not like I died!"

Dearka loosened his grip on Yzak, gazing into his eyes before placing a loving kiss upon his lips. Yzak leaned in, wrapping his arms around Dearka's neck. After breaking the kiss, Dearka turned to gaze into Yzak's eyes, his own still wet with a few tears.

"I love you, my dear Yzak."


End file.
